Just Another High School Drama
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: Lukas and Mathias have been friends for as long as they remember. When love and hurt challenge their bond, will they be able to come out again as friends? High School AU, with self-insert! DenXNor, SpaMano and Ex-Romway. *shudder* Ugh... Romway. No offense to any shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm making a new story. Why do you care that I'm writing DenXNor now? I'll try to write more of my other stories, but I need to get this idea down! Don't you agree, Yemen?**

**...**

**Oh yeah, I still need to invent him. *sigh* I want an OC SOOOOO badly! Anyways, onto the story! :D**

* * *

~Lukas's(Norge!~) POV~

"Hey! Wait up, Norge!" Sighing, I slowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Mathie." I groan, glaring at his cocky grin. "I am SO glad I made you use that nickname, Norge! It's so adorable when you say it!" **(A.N. What? Mathie is an adorable nickname!~)**I pretended I didn't like it when he called me adorable. Even if he was my best friend, I knew I'd just get hurt. When was I ever NOT hurt?

"Yo! Earth to Norge! King of the Vikings calling!" Mathias said loudly, smiling at the crowd. They all knew that Mathias would probably get hurt by me, and for some reason, they loved it. I didn't want to please them, but Mathie was getting on my nerves.

"Aiyee! Ow! Lukas!" 'The King' shrieked, jumping. "Don't annoy me when I'm thinking." I snap, glaring at the crowd. They depart, satisfied. As if watching me fight back for once amused them. The horrible names flashed behind my eyes- 'Stupid Norge', 'loner', 'gay'. I hiss under my breath as the last one blows through my thoughts.

"Norge, are you even listening? I said, Feliks, Toris and your brother are joining us." I stop. "Emil is coming? With the cross-dresser and his Russian friend?" "He's Lithuanian, but yeah, why?" He glanced back at me. "Don't worry, your brother said he won't bug you this time."

"He still won't call me Onii-chan!" I exclaimed, then bit my lip, blushing. Mathias laughed. "Dude, you look so much like a girl when you do that. And the pin isn't helping. Why are you even still wearing that thing? Feliks stuck in the church-girl dress, like, ages ago, you-" I cut him off with a quick punch to the guts. _"I__ like my pin." _I hissed, glaring at him.

"Ok, ok! Just stop hurting me!" He said, laughing. His smile shined in the light, and I put all of my power into not blushing. Just, then, Ravis and Peter walked by.

"If you like her, then go date her!" The small English boy said.

"But Eduard really doesn't like her! He says she's dangerous, because she got drunk once and ended up on our lawn one time- or two." Ravis explained, blushing as he saw us. "Hi guys!" Peter exclaimed, oblivious to the mood.

"Hello, England!" Mathias, said, smiling jokingly. "That's Sealandian to you, buster!" Peter replied, sticking his tounge out. "You really shouldn't do that, it's rude!" Ravis squeaked, glancing at me, then at Mathie. "You already know he's from Sealand, not England!"

I got a chokehold on Mathias before he would actually get Peter to hit him. "We'll just be going now." I said, pulling my struggling friend along. Mathias threw one last cocky grin and said "Tell your girl that if she wants a drinking partner, I'm avaidable!" And so, when we finally got to the cafetaria, I had thoughts of one blushing Latvian and one very angry Engl- Sealandian.

~Mathie's(Denmark!) POV~

"Norge! Let me go!" I whined, thrashing around. "No thank you, Mathie." Was all I got in return. Really? Hello! Royalty over here! Ok, not really, but still! Some respect is due, surely!

"Why do you always end up dragging me to lunch?" I complained, adjusting myself until his arm was around my chest, not my neck. "Because you always get in trouble. You're lucky I care enough to drag you out of it at all." I grinned deviously, and said "Aw! You care!" I inwardly chuckled at his quick flash of a blush. It was so cute when he pretended he didn't like me!

I was planning my next 'attack' when he suddenly jolted to a stop, and sent me stumbling to a stop. "Augh! What the heck, Lukas!" I groaned, pulling myself up. Now I'd have even more bruises to go with Lukas's abuse! I followed his gaze, and froze as well.

"Damn Spainard..." Norge grumbled, and I felt a flash of jelousy. I've stuck to Norge like glue, supported him through everything, yet he was always caught up on that stupid Italian! So caught up he's afraid to love someone who cares!

"Lukas, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. You're too good for that Romano guy. Just let him date the Spainard." I said, loudly so that the others heard. I could see the Italian freeze as he heard his name. Antonio, his boyfriend, glanced up, then whispered something to Romano. I tensed as he came closer.

"_Hola! _How are you guys doing today?" He asked, eyes flashing slightly. "I heard... talking about my boyfriend." Then, in a moment of anger, he said "As if yours is better, 'Mathie'." I stepped forward, shaking off Lukas's arm. "What'd you say about Norge?" I spat, furious at the mocking tone he used as he used my nickname.

Antonio glared at me, stepping another step forward when a pale hand suddenly latched onto his bicep. "Yo, lovebirds, no reason to get so fiesty! Stop guarding your territory if no-one's threatening it!" Gilbert, the Spainard's friend, said. The albino smiled almost as cockily as me and said "Especially if someone's still claiming it." He sent a pointed glance at Lukas, who made his face emotionless.

"Gil! P-Please, I'm hungry!" A wispy boy whispered from where he suddenly appeared from next to the German albino. "I-I don't want you to get h-hurt!" His glasses reflected the light so that his eyes looked watery. Then, I realized that they actually were.

"Go on without me, Birdie. No-one will hurt you! And if they do..." The albino looked serious, then cominued. "They'll regret it. Kesesese~" Everyone besides 'Birdie' and the Spainard flinched at the horrible parody of a laugh.

"Yeah, you go in too, Lukas. I can handle myself." I stood up a little taller. "After all, I'm the King of the Vikings!" I threw one last cocky smile, then pushed him before turning to the two boys. "Now, what were you saying about Norge?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm updating my story! :D Yay! Also... meet Yemen!**

**Yemen: I don't want to be here...**

**Me: Silence! Anyways, yeah, Yemen is finally a person! He also has a sister, Oman, but she's busy right now.**

**Yemen: Yes, she's doing what she should do- cooking and cleaning. Shouldn't you be doing that right now, girl?**

**Me: *eyetwitch* *slaps Yemen across the face* This is AMERICA! Land of the free and equal rights! Stop telling me to clean! Besides... At least my name isn't Mehmet!**

**Yemen: Nothing's wrong with name Mehmet!**

**Me: Anyways... see you later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and I'm sorry if I offend you. I didn't mean to! If Yemen bugs you, well, his sister will be here soon.**

* * *

~Lukas' POV~

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down silently when I saw Emil and his friends. "Hello, Emil." I said, keeping my face emotionless.

"Hi, Lukas! Like, I'm so glad you could, like join us!" Feliks said in his annoying manner, pulling at his short skirt. His friend, Toris, smiled at me. "Hi." He murmured quietly.

I nodded at them, then pulled out my lunch, slowing chewing my sandwich while Feliks blabbered on to Emil and Toris.

"And I was like, 'OMG, girl, this is MY skirt! I don't, like, have a sister!' And she was all like 'That's sooooo cool! You look really cute in it!' And then we started talking about her brother, can you believe it, she's Ivan's sister!"

Toris perked up a bit when she said that. "Which sister? Natalia or Katyusha?"

Feliks gave him a look, and said "Katyusha! Natalia is like, creepy." Toris glared at him. "She is not! She is very kind and beautiful!"

Emil chuckled softly, then stopped, his face neutral again. "Hey, look, your friend is coming over here."

We all looked up, Emil and I emotionless, Feliks and Toris irritated. Appearently, they didn't argue as much as Mathias and I. Speaking of Mathias, he was limping over, with Katie doing her best to hold him. **(A. N.: Self-insert FTW!)**

"Jesus Christ, Math, what do you eat? If you're going to weigh a million pounds, don't get in fights and leave me to drag to Lukas!" She was complaining, huffing in a joking manner.

"It's not my fault you're underweight! Do you even lift?" Mathie joked back, pulling himself into a seat. "Ow! Augh, my leg."

Katie huffed, then sat down next to Toris. "Hi! Hey, you're friends with Ravis, right? Why do he hate me? He's avoiding me, I swear!"

Toris glanced over, startled, then said "He's scared of you. He said something about you... threatening him?"

Mathias laughed, and I smiled for a second before going blank again. I remembered the first day of school, which was last week.

~Flashback, No POV, First day of School~

Katie pushed the door open, panting as she ran into homeroom. "Sorry, Mr. Beilschmidt, I got lost! Wow, we have a small homeroom... Hey!" Everyone glanced up, the small Latvian kid looking terrifyed when he met her eyes. "You're the new kid that said I acted like a boy!" He shrunk back, looking away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to offend you!"

Katie blinked at him for a second, then shrugged and sat down next to Lukas. "What's his problem?" She asked, thrusting her thumb at the small boy. "I just wanted to thank him for reconizing me as a tomboy."

~End Flashback, Mathias' POV~

I laughed at Katie, flinching when my leg whacked the table. "What did they do to you, Math? You're like the Cookie Monster right now!" I chuckled again at Katie's metaphor, then said "They beat me up, obviously. But they're pretty hurt too!"

The girl raised her eyebrow, then said "Dude. A split lip isn't injured, Antonio's lips were just chapped. They're fine." Then, snickering, she offered me her ice pack. "I have no idea why you guys were fighting, but Gil pummled you. Hey, look!" She glanced across the room, then called out "Hey! Mattie! Come sit over here with me!"

I growled when I saw Gilbert and the boy from before walking over. "Do you want me to have a broken leg?" I asked, wondering if Katie was crazy.

"Dude, Gil's chill. He was just helping his friend." Katie said, hopping up to hug the blond boy. "How's my favorite Canadian? Have you bought me a house up there yet?"

"Katie, I'm not going to buy you a house in Canada! I don't live there anymore!" The boy whispered, trying to look angry but failing.

Katie pouted, but let go of the boy without choking him. I was slightly impressed, as Katie tended to be violent. "Hey guys! You probably remember me!" I said brashly, grinning despite my anger at the German.

The Canadian glanced over at me. "Sorry! I shouldn't've let Gilbert fight you! Are you okay?" He asked, scurrying over to check my cheek, where Katie's My Little Pony icepack was now resting. "Yeah, I'm fine. You should be glad that Gil is fine right now!" I said cockily. "Hey, Katie, which pony is on your icepack again?" I asked, causing Gilbert looked at it.

"You have a Applejack icepack! Lucky!" He exclaimed, glancing at Katie, who had sat down next to me. She shrugged, rolling her eyes at Gilbert. "You're so obsessed."

I choked, I was laughing so hard. When Lukas finally hit me hard enough to cause a small piece of chicken to go flying out of my throat and onto the floor, I said "You like My Little Pony?" Gilbert nodded, grinning like a maniac and Katie pointedly looked away from the chewed up food, gagging slightly.

Then, out of the blue, Feliks started singing "Toris has a crush on Natalia!" Toris, who was red, whacked him. "Shut up!" He hissed, glancing up at Ivan, who was a few tables away. "Do you want Ivan to kill me?"

"I thought you were gay!" Katie said loudly, causing people to glance over from other tables. Now, Lukas was also blushing, though he quickly hid it. "Shut up, Katie!" I said. "You're making Norge uncomfortable!" Katie looked at me like I was crazy. "That was the point!" She said. "To make everyone here uncomfortable, since as far as I'm aware, most of you are gay."

Feliks grinned, giggling as he said "You know it, girl!" Toris blushed as Feliks leaned against him muttering "What did I do to end up here..." I laughed, wrapping my arm around Lukas. "I'm asexual!" I announced. "I don't care what gender they are!"

"That's polysexual, asexual is when you're not attracted to any gender." Katie pointed out, sighing. "Learn the English language, will you?"

"Nej tak! Dansk er fint!" I said, laughing at myself. Katie laughed as well. "Was that Danish?" Someone asked quietly. Everyone jumped except Gilbert and Katie. "Yeah, it was Mattie. Math loves speaking in his native lanuage." Katie answered, chuckling as we became aware of the Canadian again.

"Why did you want to know if Ravis was avoiding you, Katie?" Toris asked, bringing the conversation back to earlier. "Oh! I wanted to ask him out!" She said, blushing. Gilbert gasped in false surprise. "You're not lesbian?" Katie slapped him, laughing. "No, you jerk, you know I'm straight. I dated you before you realized you were madly in love with Mattie." She blinked fondly at the Canadian. "You really need to stop apoligizing for that, you know." Katie told him, causing him to blush.

"Sorry! I know I should stop apoligizing..." Mattie trailed off, realizing how he sounded. "At least I'm not a hypocrite, you say sorry about everything!" He said, sticking his tongue out at Katie. "True enough." She shrugged, leaning forward. "Now, let me eat, I'm starving." Gilbert stood up, then dragged Mattie away. "See you later, Katie!" She waved lazily back, popping grapes in her mouth. "Why does everyone I date end up being gay?" She asks, frowning.

"I don't know. You just, like, have really bad tastes, I guess." Feliks said, stealing one of her grapes. "Hey, do you have any skirts you want to get rid of? I'm in desperate need of new clothes." Katie shook her head in denile, and Feliks sighed. "Oh well. I'll go shopping later. You should join me!" Katie nodded, swallowing her grapes. "Yeah, sure. I always find the best clothes anyways. Anyone want to join us?" I glanced at the others after saying no. The others all said the same thing, except for Norge, who said "Well, I guess I will. I want find some new clips anyways. I lost my bobbypins last week." He frowned slightly.

"Okay, so it's decided. Shopping trip!" Katie said, smiling like a maniac.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hmmm. It says 'hidden self-insert' in the desc. I need to fix that... Anyways, I might as well tell you that I'm in this story because it's based on a dream I had. Well, at my point of view, so obviously I didn't see all of these scenes. So it's only based on it. Um... Oman isn't here... I thought she would... Oi! Yemen! Do my disclaimer!**

**Yemen: It's too early to be writing!**

**Me: Man up, it's 6:24 am. Can't you just adjust to my schedule?~**

**Yemen: No. *sigh* Katie only wishes that she owns Hetalia. Or Ripstiks.**

**Me: Actually, I hate Ripstiks.**

* * *

~Lukas's POV~

I slouched in the passenger's seat, wondering when we would get to the mall. It felt like it had already been forever. Then again, Feliks chattering away probably caused that, not the actual time taken.

"Thanks sooo much for, like, shopping with me and Katie! Toris usually goes shopping with me, but last time he did, well, it was like sooo funny-"

I decided to drone him out. After all, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night at a small rest would be nice... At least, I though so until I heard an argument between two very loud people.

"I just CANNOT skateboard, Gilbert, I'm sorry- Hey! Hands to yourself, frog!" Feliks and I exchanged a look as they heard Katie yelling.

"Katie! You have to ride a skateboard! All awesome people should ride a skateboard! Tonio, tell her that awesome people ride skateboards!" A certain someone with a German accent yelled back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess..." A young distracted man replied, muttering in Spainsh. I realized that they parked next to the four crazy people when I stopped listening and started focusing my eyes. Antonio was sitting on a (Prussian) blue car, swinging his legs while texting someone- probably Lovino, guessing by his muttering of the word 'cute' and his oblivious smile.

Francis was 'assisting' Gilbert in getting Katie to stay on the small Ripstik and looked like he had been hurt badly. Probably by the brunette girl who was currently attacking him to her best ability.

Gilbert was hoisting Katie by her waist onto the Ripstik. "If you won't step on, I'll put you on!" He said, roaring playfully. Katie swatted at him, giggling. Their argument was already forgotten, apparently, though they would probably start up again soon. I calmly got out of the car, thanking Feliks for the ride. However, I was not thankful for Katie's.

The others had noticed us and greeted us, Gilbert dropping Katie who fell to the ground and started yelling at him.

"You jerk! No wonder people think you're a demon! You just might be!" She climbed to her feet, clutching Gilbert's car to assist her. "Hey! Screw off, frog! Don't you dare touch me!" Katie screetched, whacking Francis as he tried to help.

I watched Katie, amused. She blushed when she noticed my small smirk and said "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the ride Gil!"

Feliks, Katie and I watched walk away. As soon as they were out of earshot, I asked "Why are they here?"

"Gil gave me a ride since my mom won't let me drive for the rest of the month, so the Bad Touch Trio decided to chill out in the food court." Katie explained, fidling with her hair.

"Your mom took the car away? What'd you do?" Feliks asked, compairing his hair's length to Katie's.

"My hair's shorter." Katie decided, then said "Oh, I got caught by the police while on my date with Ravis."

"You got the date with Ravis?" Feliks squealed, while I asked "What'd you do?" Katie explained that Gilbert had left some beer in her car and she forgot to get rid of it.

"Damn German..." I muttered, and Katie replied "He's Prussian. And yeah, I got my date. Ravis decided that since we got hauled to the police station, we'd try again somewhere safer. Like the movies. I'm buying the tickets while we're here."

I nodded, then we actually walked into the mall. Finally. We entered near the movie theater, so Feliks and I followed Katie into the large room. Feliks and Katie ran over to the poster of the latest chick flick, squealing like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

I really can't understand what's wrong with them.

While I waited for the two to stop comparing what they knew about the movie and buy the tickets, I people-watched. I spotted a small child running away from his mother and sister, a Chinese man sitting at a table playing with a Hello Kitty charm and a couple stealing looks at each other in the line for tickets- wait. A Chinese man sitting at a table playing with a Hello Kitty charm? Oh. Hi Yao.

I debated greeting the him, but decided not to when Katie loudly exclaimed "Hi Ravis! Hi Peter!" I sighed and followed Katie as she bounced over to the boys. How in the world does she have this kind of energy?

Peter smiled when he saw her and pushed Ravis. "I'm going to go to the movie now! Theater 3, remember?" Then he ran off, leaving Ravis with Katie. The Latvian's cheeks turned a light pink when Katie hugged him.

"What cha' doing?" She asked, letting go and smiling at him. Feliks was chatting to Yao about something, so I decided to protect Ravis from Katie's sinister mind. "H-hey Katie. Peter and I were going to 'Attack of the City.'" He said, glancing at his tickets. "Um, I actually bought some tickets for our date..."

"Ravis! I was going to buy those! Well, what movie are we seeing?" Katie complained, playing with her hair again.

"Oh, I got tickets to 'It Creeps in the Darkness'..."

"The newest horror movie? Oh my gosh! Really?" Katie squealed, hugging the poor boy again. After a few seconds, I pulled her off. Ravis stammered a weak goodbye and ran off, probably terrified of Katie now. Katie and I grabbed Feliks and left the movie theater to finally buy my hairclips.


End file.
